


Gotta support the teachers.

by loverofyours



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Fluff, M/M, Teacher!Michael, teacher!5sos, teacher!Luke, teacher!ashton, teacher!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofyours/pseuds/loverofyours
Summary: "I love you", I whispered into his ear. He whispered it back, assuring me it was true with a quick peck on the lipsOr, Ashton and Luke love each other very much.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 1





	Gotta support the teachers.

_2017!Ashton 2014!Luke_

_Ashton's POV_

**Calum:  
**Are you coming in tomorrow? Were expected to show up at the school concert.

 **Ashton:  
**It's we're, and yes, I'm coming as usual.

 **Michael:  
**We get that you're an English teacher and all that shit, but please let us off when we're not in school.

 **Calum:  
**And we also get that you have a boyfriend, but we don't want to hear about you coming.

 **Ashton:  
**You guys are so gross. Luke and I don't engage in that kind of activity.

 **Michael:  
**Yes, you do, me and Calum have seen it.

 **Ashton:  
**It's Calum and I. And please stop talking about my sex life.

 **Calum:  
**We'll stop when you admit that you have one.

 **Michael:  
**Yeah, I'm with Calum on this one.

 **Ashton:  
**Of course you are.

 **Ashton:  
**Fine, Luke and I sometimes make love.

 **Michael:  
**You're so old school, calling it 'making love'.

 **Calum:  
**Okay, completely off-topic. Is Luke joining you tomorrow?

 **Ashton:  
**He is. Says he wants to see if you were a good enough teacher to actually teach them something.

 **Michael:  
**Hahaha. He doesn't believe in you, Calum.

 **Calum:  
**Shut the fuck up, Mike.

 **Ashton:  
**Hey, no swearing.

 **Michael:  
**Anygay, I've got 2 go. See you, lads, tomorrow.

 **Ashton:  
**What does 'got 2 go' mean?

 **Calum:  
**Got to go.

 **Ashton:  
**Uh, okay. Just tell me tomorrow then.

 **Calum:  
**God, you're so stupid.

I don't think I'm stupid for not knowing what that meant. I just know basic English, the real English, but maybe I should make a slang book. That way, it could be like a dictionary for teenage English. I still don't know why Cal and Mike use them, they're both 24 years old. I'm 27 and much more mature than any of them. "Babe, what are you doing?", I hear my beautiful boyfriend of 8 years call out. Instead of answering him verbally, I walk out of my home office and join him on the couch. I cuddle into his hard but comfortable chest, while he drapes a blanket over my small frame. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and moved a thin piece of hair out of my eyes. Love you's were whispered to each other, small kisses shared until we got tired. I got up first and held out my hand for Luke to grab. "Would my beautiful boyfriend like to accompany me to bed?" I asked. "I thought you'd never ask." He grabbed my outstretched hand and we walked into the comfy bedroom, our cat and dog lying on the bed while cuddled up to each other. "Look, they're just like us", Luke pointed out and I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Once we both had brushed our teeth and gotten ready for bed, we moved Petunia and Lemon up towards the headboard so we could fit in the bed too. We had no problem with the pets on our furniture so they slept with us most nights. We had decided on getting a dog, Petunia, and a cat, Lemon, because he was more of a dog person, where I was more of a cat person. Don't get me wrong, I love them both equally and it felt good to have two people cuddling me when Luke wasn't here.

My boyfriend - I will never get tired of using that word - works as a lawyer in a big company, but he always makes time for me. We could have a bigger house because of us both brings in large amounts of money since my school is the most popular in London, and Luke's company is also the most popular, but we loved the small house we had moved into 7 years ago. At the time, we had only been together for a year and everyone said we were moving too quickly, quite literally, but Luke and I knew this relationship was forever. We both have so much love for each other that I can't even describe it with words because there are simply no words big enough for that. We got under the covers and cuddled up to each other's bodies once again. Luke was all soft edges and smiles that had you captivated if you looked at the pearly whites for too long. He was long blond curly hair that I would thread my fingers through every time I was close enough. Luke was my perfect boyfriend, who's only flaw was not seeing it himself sometimes.  
_(This could be the perfect end, but if you wanna read more, please do continue)_

~~~

_Next day_

"Lu, baby, you gotta wake up. We have to see Calum's students perform today, and you know they love you." When he just grumbled and flipped over on his stomach, I chuckled and left a final kiss on his little cute button-like nose. "Just be up in less than 10 minutes, baby boy. I really wanna shower with you." That certainly got him up, for no earlier than 10 minutes, he joined me in our bathroom already stripped out of his clothes. I giggled at his silliness and took my clothes off too. We both got in the shower and washed us both quickly, no funny business happened whatsoever. We dried off and got into our clothes for the day. As I said, Luke is all soft edges and careful touches, but his clothes were not like his personality at all. He decided on wearing black skinny jeans and a muscle tee. I decided on something more teacher-like like I always do. Black dress pants with a dress shirt to match. The only outrageous thing was the colour of the shirt, it was maroon, and what teacher wears that colour to school? Me, because I'm a cool English teacher. That's what all the students call me behind my back.

They're very sweet.

We said goodbye to Petunia and Lemon and walked to the car. I was driving today because as Luke said, "You woke me up too early so now you gotta pay the price." I had no problem with sitting at the steering wheel because I loved it when Luke reached his hand out and played with my hand that wasn't busy. He looked so cute while doing it, but I had to remind myself to look at the road instead of my beautiful boyfriend every time. That was how the rest of the car ride went. Luke being cute as always with me smiling widely because of it. "Hey, you two actually made it." Luke smiled and pulled Michael in for a hug, me doing the same afterwards. "Where's Cally?", Luke asked. "Out in the back with the kids, some are very nervous about this performance." We both nodded understandingly and sat down in our assigned seats. The concert took place in the auditorium and when I think about it, I've only been here two times before. The lights dimmed and the chatter died out, so I turned my full attention to the ones on stage.

_Timeskip._

The concert went great! Calum was actually a really good teacher, even though we joke with him sometimes. The first one to hug him was Michael who patted him on the back to seal the deal. I hugged him after, a little softer than Mike. And then it was Luke, who whispered something in his ear before he pulled away. Calum blushed at whatever he said, and I must admit I didn't like to see my boyfriend that close to one of my best friends. But I just brushed it off, because I knew that I loved Luke and he loved me. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled his body against me. He grinned and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you", I whispered into his ear. He whispered it back, assuring me it was true with a quick peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a oneshot book not yet published on Wattpad.


End file.
